Fin
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: My ending of the POTC trilogy. Matrimony challenge WE Nothing more. Nothing less. R


Matrimony challenge from Smithy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Love. It is a feeling that many feel for others. Dogs. Cats. Birds. Anyone can feel love of another. However, there is a special kind of love that one might feel that can lead to Matrimony. There is only one set of species that are known for that: humans. Of course there can be others. There are those special sets that are known to mate for life. Can't think of any at the moment. I need a drink. Oh, you thought that it was the whelp or the bonny lass speaking. No, it's just old Captain Jack Sparrow. Yeah, Captain (and don't you forget it). Anyway, today we're having a special ceremony on me ship The Black Pearl for the two of them. William Turner and Elizabeth Swann will become one in the face of God and others like him. Perhaps we should move to the beginning now, shall we... **

* * *

**

Just twenty minutes. In twenty glorious minutes I will finally achieve my dream and that is to marry a fine man. To hell with propriety, I love William Turner with all of my heart and soul and nothing will ever keep us apart now. Not Krakens, or Lords or Davy Jones or even Jack Sparrow himself. Jack is such a kind man, to be the one to marry us. Even after all that happened he's still doing this out of the kindness of his heart. And of course, we are going to buy a whole cache of rum for him. He's a fine man too I suppose. I do hope he does find some sort of happiness for himself one day. Oh dear, I've been babbling for ten minutes already. I'm not ready.

knock, knock

"Come in!"

**

* * *

**

Jack waltzed into the room and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Love, you look beautiful and I don't often throw that word around."

"Thank you Jack."

Elizabeth was wearing a lovely white gown that almost touched the floor and her hair was done by herself in the light curls that it naturally had.

"You've only got a few minutes more, see you in a short while," he said leaving to go outside.

"Wait, Jack."

He turned his head and she smiled. "Thank you. After everything that's happened and everywhere we've been...I'm glad you could be here today for us."

Jack didn't do anything for a moment before a big grin came across his face. "Think nothing of it. I'm happy to be of assistance." He tipped his hat to her and left her smiling before she continued on the finishing touches.

Elizabeth Swann. I am the lucky, very lucky man who is marrying the most wonderful, passionate, adventurous, sword-fighting, trickster of a woman in the world. And.She.Loves.Me.Back. My name will be hers and everything will just be perfect. I only have ten minutes to wait now. I remember Jack saying something about coming by in a short while. Jack really is a great guy. He sucked it all up and I couldn't ask for a better friend and best man. And minister too I suppose. God and Jack Sparrow only know how this ceremony is going to be. I really should stop this infernal pacing before I tear a hole into the bottom and sink the ship.

knock

Here he is I suppose.

**

* * *

**

Jack stood at the door and was smiling. "Mate, you look like you swallowed a swordfish."

"Well I am a little nervous Jack. Is she beautiful?"

Jack grinned and walked inside. "You've got your work cut out for you. Picture of true and unadulterated beauty. Of course, you being a eunuch and all might spoil the fun later in the evening...hey I'm only joking." He only said that because Will was turning a deep shade of purple and red and seemed about ready to punch him.

"Come on, let's get on deck savvy?"

**

* * *

**

The crew was waiting while Jack and Will conversed quietly with each other. The ship was anchored and everyone was anxious to get moving again. Gibbs appeared suddenly and nodded to Jack to say everything was ready.

"Alright Cotton, if you don't mind."

Mr. Cotton began to play the guitar and a nice harmonious melody was heard as everyone looked behind. Will turned his head and felt breathless. Elizabeth was in the most gorgeous white gown in the world. Gibbs was walking her down the aisle since her father wasn't able to. Elizabeth was smiling the whole way, but Will could also see tears in her eyes. Once he brought her down, he lightly kissed her on the cheek, smiled at Jack and knocked Will on the arm before standing with everyone else. Will took Elizabeth's hand into his own and they both turned to face Jack and become the couple they knew they always should have been.

**

* * *

**

"Gentlemen may I be the very first to present Mr. and Mrs. William "Whelp" Turner!"

The crew cheered as they shared their first kiss as man and wife. Rum bottles came out of nowhere and they raised them to the new couple.

"Speech, speech, speech!" they chanted.

Jack smirked and began to talk. "Through the two years I've known these two, we've had days filled with adventure, mutiny, finding me ship, losing it to a certain squid, being chained to the mast, being hit in the head with an oar, and of course who could forget the double helping of burned rum."

Here, there were a few chuckles from the crew and Elizabeth was nodding.

"And yet, here I stand. Here we all stand ready to face another day, another life, a new adventure. Now, dear William, in front of all these people I have a proposition for you and the little lady. I know that Port Royal is out of the question due to the events that have taken place there. I am making an announcement first. Mr. Gibbs has decided that this life just isn't cut out for him anymore. So, he is retiring."

Much of the crew was upset by this news as the man nodded.

"So, seeing as how I am in need of one, William Turner II, would you care to be me first-mate?" Will was shocked beyond words.

"Yes."

It wasn't him that answered however.

"As long as I'm allowed to stay of course," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, I can definitely see who wears the pants here. You're always welcome as well Elizabeth, so long as there's no rum in the vicinity," Jack said smirking.

"I'll do it," Will said finally.

"Hooray drinks all around!"

**

* * *

**

Everyone sang and danced and drank long into the night. Will was to sign the documents in the morning making it official. So, thus ends their story, the tales of Captain Jack Sparrow, his chivalrous first mate and blacksmith and pirate William Turner and the fiery love of his life Elizabeth Turner...

* * *

Reviews are greatly accepted. I hope everyone liked it. It's my first attempt at fluf. W/E is here and its here to stay. Anyone who says different (i.e flames) will be forced to walk the plank 


End file.
